Laboratorio de Ciencias
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Típica escena: Inuyasha hace algo y Kagome se va a su época... pero, ¿que pasa si cuando él va a pedirle disculpas, se quedan solos en el Laboratorio de Ciencias del Instituto? CAP 8. EPÍLOGO
1. Chapter 1

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Amaneció la mañana despejada, con un radiante sol sobre la cúpula azulada del cielo, y sin ninguna nube para estropear el paisaje

En un bosque frondoso, lleno de verdes árboles que dejaban pasar tenuemente los rayos del astro sol. En un claro de este bosque, se alza en todo su esplendor, un hermoso árbol de robusto tronco del color de la tierra y voluminosa copa llena de verdes hojas.

En la rama más alta, y escondido entre las hojas, alguien que no es ni humano ni demonio, está recostado en el tronco, con las manos detrás de su platina cabellera y mirando a la nada con sus ojos dorados, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Dichosa Kagome… mira que comportarse así… ¡¿Y se puede saber que le hice yo para que se pusiera así?! ¡Si solo fue un roce! Lástima que solo fuera eso… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡¡¿¿Quién querría besar a esa niña??!!"_

Nuestro hanyon favorito se encontraba discutiendo con sus pensamientos, por un suceso que tuvo lugar hacía dos noches… justo después de haberse cargado a Naraku y de unir los últimos fragmentos de la perla, quedando así esta completa de nuevo

**FlashBack**

Una hermosa noche estrellada cubría el cielo nocturno bajo el campamento de nuestros amigos. Todos se encontraban durmiendo alrededor de la fogata, después de tan ardua batalla contra aquel ser despreciable de nombre Naraku… ¿Todos? No… todos no… Un par de ojos del color del oro, estaban fijamente puestos en la brillante y plateada luna que se alzaba esa noche en el cielo y que hacía resplandecer su cabello del mismo color.

- Por fin se terminó todo… Ahora estás donde siempre debiste estar Naraku… en el infierno…

Bajó la mirada hacia su grupo, y los miró detenidamente uno a uno.

"_Miroku… mi amigo, aunque algo… bueno, demasiado pervertido… pero aún así mi amigo… Al fin te liberaste de tu maldición… Ahora podrás llevar una vida normal… junto a Sango…"_

Llevó su vista a la exterminadora, quien dormía apaciblemente junto a su gatita de dos colas Kirara.

"_Sango… ya vengaste a tu familia… Aunque siento mucho que no pudieses salvar a Kohaku… en verdad… era un muchacho muy valiente… no le temía a la muerte… Espero que el monje depravado que tiene tu corazón… sepa atesorarlo como se merece… y puedas llevar una vida feliz…"_

A continuación, su mirar se paró en un pequeño youkai kitsune de cabellos anaranjados, que dormía feliz y tranquilo por fin… después de mucho tiempo…

"_Shippo… el pequeño y pesado de Shippo… tú fuiste nuestro primer compañero de viaje… Recuerdo que querías los fragmentos para vengar a tu padre… pero al final yo realicé tu venganza… y tú en agradecimiento, según decías tú… decidiste acompañarnos… Pero aunque te metes siempre conmigo… te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo… Espero que ahora puedas creer más tranquilo…"_

Y por último, sus ojos quedaron extasiados con la imagen de una dulce jovencita de negro cabello y cara angelical, quien dormía tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, tapada por la manta que solía traer de su época.

"_Kagome… la valiente, dulce, tierna, protectora… no hay ninguna palabra que la describa… Me ha dado tanto… nos ha dado tanto… y sin embargo yo… todo lo que ha recibido… han sido sufrimientos y miles de veces poner su vida en peligro… todo por mi culpa… todo… por… mi culpa…"_

Se levantó cautelosamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible y se sentó al lado de la chica del uniforme, cuyo rostro era iluminado por la luz de la fogata, y el brillo de la luna… Se quedó observándola…

"_Es tan hermosa… ¡¡¿¿Pero que pienso??!! ¡¡Si es solo una chiquilla!! No… eso no es verdad… dejó de serlo hace mucho… y yo… tonto de mí que no me di cuenta… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón? ¿Qué es esta calidez que me embarga cuando estoy con ella? Estoy tan confuso… Esta sensación es distinta de la que sentía por Kikyo… Kikyo… hacía ya mucho tiempo que solo sentía por ella un gran respeto… El amor de antaño quedó en eso… el pasado… Pero Kagome… ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella?"_

De repente las orbes doradas del hanyon de rojas ropas quedaron fijas en los rosados labios de la joven.

"_Sus labios… se ven tan apetecibles… ¡¡¿¿Pero que digo??!! Yo no pienso eso…"_

Mientras el pobre discutía en su mente, no se percató de que se había ido indicando lentamente, y ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kagome.

"_¡¡Un momento!! ¡¡¿¿Que hago tan cerca de ella??!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí??!! Pero se ve tan hermosa… y sus labios… se ven tan carnosos y jugosos… te incitan a besarlos… ¿Cómo será poseerlos?"_

Con sus últimos pensamientos, acabó de acercarse a ella, y ahora, eran solo unos míseros milímetros los que ponían separación a sus rostros. Inuyasha sentía el cálido aliento de la joven en sus labios, y podía apreciar el suave respirar que tenía…

"_Esto es una tentación… una tentación demasiado grande… Pero… ¿Por que siento esto? Kagome es mi mejor amiga… la que siempre está allí cuando la necesito… Pero… ¿Por qué desde hace tiempo no la veo con esos ojos, sino como algo más?"_

El hanyon libraba una batalla en su interior, entre la parte que le decía que estaba demasiado cerca de Kagome, y la parte que le decía que estaba muy lejos… Y obviamente… ganó la segunda…

La escasa separación quedó reducida a nada por un movimiento de Inuyasha, y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez… fue apenas un leve roce… una leve caricia echa con cariño… tan dulce… que el muchacho de la cabellera plateada no sabía como todavía podía contenerse… después de haber apreciado ese delicioso sabor a miel en esos labios suaves cual pétalos de flor…

Pero cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, los cuales sin saber cuando los había cerrado, volviéndole nítida la visión… su mirada chocó con un inmenso océano del color marrón del chocolate…

El silencio envolvía a los dos chicos que estaban despiertos y perdidos en la mirada del otro… el viento comenzó a mecer las hojas de los árboles, creando una pequeña melodía que rompía un poco el incómodo silencio…

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido… asustado… alarmado… ¡¡La había besado!! Bueno, técnicamente eso no se podía considerar un beso… ¡¡Pero que más da!!

"_¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE HE HECHO???!!! Yo… yo he… la he…"_

Se echó hacia atrás, temeroso del reproche de la morena.

- Yo… yo…- y entonces se levantó y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque

Corrió… corrió… huyó… se alejó del lugar tan rápido como la bestia que era se lo permitía… hasta que ya no pudo seguir avanzando, porque el cristalino cauce de un río se lo impedía…

Allí paró y se quedó cual estatua, mirando su reflejo en el agua…

- Yo… yo… yo la he… la… ¡¡¡LA HE BESADO!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE HICE???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE LO HICE???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE MI CORAZÓN LATE TAN DEPRISA???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE SOLO PIENSO EN ELLA???!!!

De repente calló… el rumor del río era lo único que llegaba hasta sus sensibles orejas… eso, hasta que un susurro captó su atención…

- Inuyasha…

El aludido giró hacia la dulce voz a su espalda, encontrándose cara a cara con una joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha… tú… tú… me has… ¡¿Por qué?!- Kagome venía resoplando, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, y entre eso y la impresión, casi no pudo articular palabra.

"_Eso… ¡¿Por qué lo he hecho?! ¿Qué siento por ella? ¡¡¡ARGH!!! Estoy tan confuso… No puedo contestar… ¡¡¡PORQUE NO LO SÉ!!! Mejor… mejor… mejor me hago el indiferente… si… mejor eso…"_

- Yo… yo… solo… solo fue… fue… ¡¡¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!!!

- Un… ¿Accidente?- se sorprendió

- Si… ¿Quién querría besarte a ti?

Eso dolió… La chica bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños en señal de frustración.

- Así que… un accidente…- alzó la cabeza repentinamente, dejando ver el principio de sus lágrimas humedecer sus ojos- ¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA ERES IDIOTA!!!!!- le gritó- ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!- se escuchó y a continuación un estruendoso golpe de algo estamparse contra el suelo ocasionó una tremenda polvareda.

- ¡¡¡¡ME VOY!!!!- y dicho esto se marchó dejando enterrado a unos 15 metros bajo tierra, a un hanyon de ropajes escarlatas y tierra en la boca.

**Fin del FlashBack**

"_Y después de eso… no apareció en dos días…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo finc de Inuyasha, "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Bueno, bueno… aquí vuelvo a las andadas… este es muy reciente, y creo que se nota bastante la diferencia de redacción no? Y por cierto, este creo que será el único finc en el que los capítulos no llevan títulos…

En fin… el porque del título?? Pues más que nada, esto era un oneshort llamado así… ese fue su nacimiento… pero al final al ver que me quedaba muy largo, decidí que quedaba mejor en un finc de 3 o 4 capítulos cortos… Pero creo que lo averiguaréis en el siguiente capítulo…

Y de donde saqué la idea?? Pues lo siento mucho pero tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para que os la diga… sino, se desvela el finc…

Ya sé que por el título a lo mejor no atrae… pero es que creo que este es el que mejor le venía, ya entenderéis por que…

En fin… que aquí se los dejo… el siguiente capítulo será dentro de dos semanas, ya que estoy algo atareada…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Chapter 2

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**FlashBack**

- Así que… un accidente…- alzó la cabeza repentinamente, dejando ver el principio de sus lágrimas humedecer sus ojos- ¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA ERES IDIOTA!!!!!- le gritó- ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!! ¡¡OSUWARI!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!- se escuchó y a continuación un estruendoso golpe de algo estamparse contra el suelo ocasionó una tremenda polvareda.

- ¡¡¡¡ME VOY!!!!- y dicho esto se marchó dejando enterrado a unos 15 metros bajo tierra, a un hanyon de ropajes escarlatas y tierra en la boca.

**Fin del FlashBack**

"_Y después de eso… no apareció en dos días…"_

Recordó nuestro amigo… Aquella discusión había acabado con la marcha de la mujer que lo tenía tan confundido…

"_La necesito… no sé como pasó… pero la necesito junto a mí… Estos dos días han sido un infierno… Todos me han echado en cara que el que ella se fuera fue culpa mía… ¡¡Y en verdad lo fue!! Luego… mi conciencia también dándome la vara… Encima también los remordimientos de mi parte humana… o quizás de todo mi ser completo, me reprendían por haberle hecho eso a la persona más importante de mi vida… y para colmo… el recuerdo de ese dulce saber que apenas si pude saborear… y que me dejó con ganas de más…"_

Inuyasha miró al suelo… no había nadie… todo estaba tranquilo…

"_¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡Ya no lo aguanto más!! Quiero que vuelva… deseo que vuelva… necesito que vuelva… Tengo que verla… ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡¡Iré a buscarla y la traeré de vuelta aunque sea a rastras!!!"_

Se bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol y corrió muy decidido hacia un lugar en concreto… El pozo devora huesos…

Se paró delante de él, mirándolo… examinándolo… Cuantas veces lo había traspasado con la chica…

Se apoyó en la madera, ya algo vieja, y saltó con un último pensamiento en mente…

"_Y si puedo… le pediré perdón…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de un timbre llena todo el edificio gris que sirve para "enseñar" a los jóvenes, dando a entender, que la jornada de clases llega a su fin.

- ¡Kagome! Nosotras nos vamos ya…- le hace saber una chica castaña, a esa jovencita que casi nunca se deja ver por el instituto.

- De acuerdo Eri… yo acabo esto y enseguida me voy… Hoy no tenéis que esperarme…

- Está bien… Nos vemos mañana…- dijeron las tres chicas desde la puerta del aula

- Adios chicas- y ella se dispuso a seguir con su tarea

Kagome Higurashi estaba en el Laboratorio de Ciencias de su instituto, ordenando las estanterías de los distintos utensilios, pues hoy le tocaba a su clase el turno de limpieza. Pero ella se había entretenido y se había quedado la última y ya no había nadie en el edificio…

Mientras terminaba de recoger los tubos de ensayo y la bandeja de bisturís y tijeras de su mesa, porque hoy habían estado diseccionando ranas y comprobando la corrosión de distintos metales en agua y otros líquidos, en clase de Métodos de las Ciencias; le vino a la mente aquella imagen de cierta persona que nunca se marchaba de sus pensamientos…

"_Estúpido de Inuyasha… ¡¡¿¿Cómo se atrevió a besarme??!! Bueno… no es que me desagradase… en absoluto… era dulce… un tacto endulzado como la miel… la misma miel que se refleja en esos ojos que tanto adoro… ¡¡¡ARGH!!! ¡¿Pero que pienso?! Que me voy del tema… ¡¡No tenía derecho a besarme y luego decir eso!! Me dolió… eso fue lo que más me dolió… Ni un insulto… ni un empujón… ni siquiera que me hubiese atacado poseído… esas palabras me dolieron…"_

- Inuyasha… eres idiota…- susurró para ella- pero aún así… te amo…

Decidió aparcar como pudiese sus pensamientos y terminar de recoger para poder irse a casa… Quizás hoy se decidiese a volver y a enfrentar al hanyon, que de seguro estaría malhumorado todavía por la cantidad de OSUWARI que le dio…

Pero cuando fue a colocar la bandeja de los utensilios metálicos en su correspondiente estantería, algo ocurrió…

La repisa estaba demasiado elevada y Kagome no llegaba, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas e inclinar un poco la bandeja para poder colocarla. Pero sin querer la inclinó demasiado hacia ella, y esta se vino abajo, cayendo en una lluvia de filosas herramientas metálicas sobre la pobre muchachita…

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- gritó la joven mientras caía sentada al suelo- ¡¡¡¡AY!!!!

De repente sintió un corte abrasador en su mano… Llevó su mirada castaña hacia la palma de esta y allí, en su dedo índice lo vio… Un corte limpio que lo teñía de ese rojo líquido vital, señal de que sangraba…

- ¡¡Oh rayos!!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido- Vaya suerte la mía…

Pero repentinamente algo la alertó…

Un ruido… al parecer el portazo de la puerta de esa habitación al cerrarse… un golpe fuerte dado con ira y apresurado también, por la intensidad de este…

Kagome desvió los ojos de su herida sangrante, para encontrarse con el mismo y maravilloso color del sol frente a ella… y sentir como la observaban atentamente…

No se lo podía creer… simplemente le era imposible de acertarlo… incluso parpadeó dos veces para cerciorarse de que no era un vil espejismo como aquellos que su subconsciente solía mostrarle… para verificar que era una hermosa realidad… Ojos ocre cual oro fundido… enmarcado en un rostro hermoso con una mueca que bien podría ser una leve sonrisa, o una muestra de aún enfado latente… Cabello brillante y liso del color de la plata y que reflejaba la hermosura de la luna en ellos… Graciosas orejitas de perro sobre la cabellera y también en color platino… Una figura alta que estaba agachada a su altura, vistiendo unos ropajes rojos… Un cuerpo que ella muy bien conocía… El que no es ni humano ni demonio… aquel hanyon que se había apropiado de su corazón… era la persona que estaba frente a ella…

- Inu… ya… sha…- silabeó

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y ya salió el capítulo 2 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

A ver… quien me mata por dejarlo así?? Que pregunta más tonta… ¬¬ esta claro que casi todo el mundo…

Bueno, bueno… supongo que se sabe el porque del título no???

Y sobre lo que comenté en el anterior capítulo… este finc se me ocurrió estando en el Laboratorio de Ciencias de mi Instituto… cuando nos tocó recoger todos los utensilios…

Y vaya la pobre de Kagome… le cayeron los objetos filosos encima -.-U

En fin… tampoco le puse que le pasase una cosa muy grande… solo un pequeño corte y eso ya es tener suerte…

Quiero alegar que esta vez hago excepción por el hecho de que están aquí conmigo mis primos, y por eso… ya que vinieron a verme… me dedicaré enteramente a ellos y compartiré mi alegría con vosotros… así que os regalo este capítulo y saludos de ellos Hikaru, Koharu, Tenshin y Yukimura…

Bien, pasemos a los review:

**Setsuna 17** (ya ves… inuyasha no baka!! Si es que sino, no sería el… en fin… espero que te guste este capítulo también… aunque ya me quieren matar otra vez por dejarlo así…)

**PaauLaa :D** (bueno… no me demoré… sino que me adelante jeje… en fin… otra vez lo volví a hacer… y lo dejé en la mejor parte… pero aquí tienes la continuación…)

**Jennifer Garza Gutiérrez** (wuau! Espero no te ofenda, pero me sorprendió un poco ver que ponías tu nombre completo, pero me gusto… jeje. En fin, ya viste que si lo continué y sobre lo de actualizar rápido… es que mi tiempo no esta muy estiradizo ahora… pero haré lo que pueda para complaceros y espero te guste este capítulo también)

**Kamy-chan-chan** (ya todos estamos de acuerdo… puse a Inuyasha de idiota… pero ya veréis porque… y en fin, gracias por decirme que te gustó y espero que este lo haga igual)

**Isabel** (jeje… creo que me pase… que los conte y fueron 12… madre mía… -.-U a 15 metros bajo tierra que lo metí al pobre… Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación…)

**RefiraM** (bueno, bueno… no te pongas así… que esta vez haré una excepción por lo que digo arriba… pero solo esta vez… el siguiente capítulo si tendrás que esperar… aunque no sé cuanto tiempo…)

Bueno pues… ya no hay mucho más que decir… pues el capítulo es muy corto… salvo que nos vemos dentro de dos semanas… o quizás menos… depende de cómo me coja la semana… pero por si acaso no se hagan ilusiones…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Chapter 3

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El que no es ni humano ni demonio… aquel hanyon que se había apropiado de su corazón… era la persona que estaba frente a ella…

- Inu… ya… sha…- silabeó

Inuyasha la miraba intensamente… las orbes de sus ojos se clavaron en las de Kagome, haciendo que el se perdiera en ellas y olvidara la capacidad de hablar…

De repente algo de color carmesí captó la atención de su mirada, haciendo girar sus ojos hacia la herida del dedo índice de la morena… Cuando lo vio, un gran alivio se apoderó de él… No os lo podéis ni imaginar el peso tan grande que abandonó la espalda del hanyon en ese momento…

"_Menos mal… era solo un corte… Cuando el olor de su sangre llegó hasta mí… no supe que se apoderó de mí… ¡¡Salí corriendo siguiendo el rastro de su olor, desesperado por encontrarla!! ¡¡Por que demonios este estúpido lugar tenía que ser tan grande y enredoso!! Pero por lo menos está bien…"_

Cogió delicadamente la muñeca de la mano herida de la joven. Observó intensamente como la sangre salía lentamente de esa herida hecha con el bisturí.

"_No es un corte muy profundo… ni tampoco tiene peligro de infección… Aunque habrá que pararle la hemorragia cuanto antes… pero no se como… ¡Espera! ¡Ya se!"_

El hanyon, después de su examen, acercó lentamente la mano que tenía sujeta, dejando el dedo lastimado más alto que los restantes.

Kagome estaba aún muy aturdida por el shock de tenerlo frente a ella, así que no opuso ninguna queja ni resistencia a la acción, solo lo miró muy atenta, para ver que iba a hacer… Cual no es su sorpresa, cuando repentinamente se encuentra con que el hanyon ha cubierto su dedo con su boca, y lo acaricia suavemente con su lengua para limpiar su herida…

La estudiante abrió los ojos aún más de sorpresa de la que ya había recibido antes…

"_Inuyasha… me… me está… ¡¡¿¿Me está lamiendo??!! Ah… pero es tan suave… las mejillas me arden… Seguro que se me han sonrojado… Kami-sama… si esto lo provoca solo con esta simple caricia en mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo sería que me tocase? ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO KAGOME HIGURASHI???!!!"_

Inuyasha sacó lentamente el dedo de su boca, comprobando así que el sangrado había cesado. Se quitó su haori de pelo de Inezumi y lo dejó debajo de una de las mesas, en una bandeja que estás tenían. A continuación, cortó un trozo de la manga de su kodose blanco y con este trozo de tela, cubrió el dedo índice de la chica, obteniendo así una improvisada venda…

La chica de ojos castaños aún no reaccionaba, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar por un momento a su vendaje, y luego llevar otra vez sus ojos hasta el rostro del hanyon… interrogante…

- Es… ¿estás bien?- vaciló un poco en preguntar el hanyon

- S-S-Si… ha sido… solo el susto…- habló al fin la muchacha

"_¡¡Susto!! ¡¡¡¡SUSTO!!!! Susto el que me has dado tú a mí… Creí que te había perdido… ¡¡¡ARGH!!! Si algo te hubiese pasado, ya me podría morir… Ni siquiera serviría para proteger a lo que más amo… ¡¡¡¡¡EEEEHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡LO QUE MÁS AMO!!! Entonces yo… lo que siento por Kagome es… Si… ahora lo comprendo… era ella… siempre lo fue… y yo… tonto de mí sin darme cuenta antes… Kagome…"_

_**Yo no quería quererte…**_

_**Y no lo pude evitar…**_

- Kagome…- susurró tiernamente y con una sonrisa de alivio, mientras miraba a la colegiala, quien mantenía sus ojos puestos en su falda, como si no hubiese cosa más interesante en este mundo.

_**Creí poder defenderme…**_

_**Pero a mi corazón, no lo puedes atar…**_

Ella escuchó su nombre con ese tono, cosa que la alucinó aún más… Se aventuró a encarar nuevamente al joven de cabellos de plata, pues el silencio era muy incómodo.

- Inuyasha… ¿Para que has…?- pero no pudo acabar de formular su pregunta, pues algo se lo impidió

_**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote…**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad…**_

No se había percatado de cómo él se había acercado sigilosamente hasta ella, quedando muy cerca de su cara, y cuando alzó su rostro del suelo para mirarlo y preguntar, sus palabras fueron acalladas por el contacto de sus labios, producto de la cercanía de ambos…

_**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote…**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar…**_

Kagome se quedó anonadada… alucinada… asombrada… sorprendida… impresionada… Todas las palabras para decir que se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la acción… Estaba inmóvil… no sabía que hacer… Sus músculos estaban tensos de la sorpresa y ella no respondía… Pero algo la hizo volver de nuevo al mundo terrenal…

Inuyasha había cerrado los ojos al momento de chocar sus labios… pero al ver que ella no la correspondía y sentir lo tensa que estaba, decidió hacer algo, en vez de dejar que su temor a ser rechazado lo ahuyentase… Echó levemente su peso sobre ella, ejerciendo así un poco más de presión sobre su beso, y con su lengua lamió tímidamente el labio inferior de la morena de ojos chocolates.

_**Guardo en silencio mis besos…**_

_**Despídete sin voltear…**_

A esta acción, la chica supo que lo que estaba pasando era verdad y no un hermoso y maravilloso sueño como aquellos con los que soñaba desde que supo que se había enamorada de él… Repasó la situación… Inuyasha la estaba besando… ¡¡¡Y ella no le correspondía!!! Pero cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del hanyon pidiendo permiso… su consciente se relajó… y ella cedió…

Cerró sus orbes chocolates e hizo presión contra él también, correspondiendo a la caricia y entreabriendo tímidamente su boca para Inuyasha.

_**Porque al besarte me pierdo…**_

_**Pero a mi corazón, quien le puede explicar…**_

Al verse con permiso concedido… su lengua se aventuró a entrar, mientras los labios de los jóvenes se movían lentamente disfrutando de la caricia…

_**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote…**_

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad…**_

El joven de cabellos plateados acariciaba lentamente el interior de la boca de Kagome, probando su sabor por primera vez enteramente… pues ahora que lo hacía, el tenue roce de días antes le supo a poco… Siguieron jugando entre ellos en ese beso… tímido, dulce, suave, primerizo… Kagome consiguió valor de a saber donde y le pidió un baile en el interior de su boca, que con gusto Inuyasha aceptó… y sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron durante lo que duró el oxígeno que quedaba en sus pulmones… que indudablemente se acabó…

_**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote…**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar…**_

A desganas se separaron… Ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en abrir los ojos… pero tampoco podían estar así todo el rato… así que, Kagome lo hizo… Sus párpados se abrieron para enfocar con sus ojos marrones el rostro tiernamente sonrojado de su amado hanyon… Ella esbozó una sonrisa por una milésima de segundo, que fue sustituida por una expresión de duda rápidamente…

_**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote…**_

- Inu…- comenzó a decir muy despacio

- Lo siento…- la cortó

- ¿Eh?

"_¿Por qué se disculpa? ¡Oh! Ya entiendo… seguro que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho…"_

- ¿Otro accidente?- le echó en cara con reproche

- No… Perdóname por ser tan estúpido… Porque soy tan idiota que no me había dado cuenta de algo tan sencillo… que no lo merezco después de cómo me he portado…

_**Si te gano pierdo libertad…**_

- A… a… ¿A qué te refieres?- Kagome no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo el hanyon

- A esto- abrió sus ojos dorados, que hasta ahora habían permanecido cerrados, posando su intensa mirada sobre el mar de chocolate que eran los ojos de la joven, consiguiendo hipnotizarla…

Y la empujó suavemente hacia él, cogiendo para ello su muñeca y volvió a juntar sus labios con los dulces pétalos de flores que eran los de la chica.

_**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote…**_

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar…**_

- Te amo Kagome…

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tienen el capítulo 3 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Bueno, bueno… Inuyasha se lo dijo… jajaja

INUYASHA SE LO DIJO!!!!!

Jeje… como se habrá quedado Kagome después de tan pasionales dos besos… y si contamos el roce de los días antes… jajaja… ya la ha besado tres veces…

Bueno, bueno… La canción que decidí usar para este capítulo, porque creo que le viene muy bien… es _**"No me quiero enamorar"**_ de _**"Kalimba"**_ por si desean descargársela, que es muy bonita…

En fin… que les pareció el capítulo?? Ya se que dirá que eso de cubrirle el dedo es como la película uno, pero en esta ocasión, el rajó su kodose blanco jeje, no un pañuelo… y el laboratorio es como el que hay en mi instituto…

Bien, pasemos a los review:

**PaauLaa :D** (jeje… bueno, pues no te hago esperar más y resuelvo tu duda ahora mismo… jeje)

**Aome** (noooo!!! No me mates!!! T-T jeje… bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada… -.-U en fin, sería raro que no me quisieran hacer algo… y sobre lo de dejarme el msn, yo encantada jeje… estoy deseando hablar contigo… y bueno, disfruta de este capi)

**Setsuna 17** (pues si… este es más largo… jeje, espero disfrutes)

**Sophia06** (no se, no se… ya sé que por ahora no os he dejado dos semanas de espera… pero ya veré… es que depende de cómo me coja la semana… y espero te guste el capítulo…)

**DARKNESS** (bueno, pues no te hago esperar más… aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo…)

**Aome-Chan** (bueno, bueno… ya esta la conti… no me vayas a matar, que ya estoy bastante muerte, me parece a mí… -.-U)

**Isabe4l** (jeje… disfruta de esta nueva entrega)

**Natalia** (bueno, pues inu ya ha hecho algo jeje… en fin… si, soy la más mala de todas… -.-U aquí esta el capítulo)

Bien, bien… ya se nos acabó el tiempo… así que ya me despido… hasta dentro de dos semanas… Si, el finc continúa… por si se pensaron que este era final… pero no es así… pues yo no puse la palabra FIN… jeje y tampoco se si serán dos semanas, que a lo mejor pasa como ahora… jeje

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Chapter 4

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- A esto- abrió sus ojos dorados, que hasta ahora habían permanecido cerrados, posando su intensa mirada sobre el mar de chocolate que eran los ojos de la joven, consiguiendo hipnotizarla…

Y la empujó suavemente hacia él, cogiendo para ello su muñeca y volvió a juntar sus labios con los dulces pétalos de flores que eran los de la chica.

- Te amo Kagome…- le confesó al fin aquello que había permanecido oculto en su corazón durante tanto tiempo, después de haber vuelto a degustar los exquisitos labios de la chica

La declaración de su hanyon la cogió desprevenida… no se lo esperaba… eso no se lo esperaba…

"_Inu… Inuyasha… ¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA ME ACABA DE DECIR QUE ME AMA!!!!!! Pe-pero… pero… ¡¡Pero si él amaba a Kikyo!! ¿Será que quiere verla a ella en mí? Oh Inuyasha… eso si que no te lo perdonaría… Yo no soy ella… Pero… ha dicho mi nombre… ¡¡¡Entonces me ve a mí!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿De verdad me ama???!!! Sus ojos… sus ojos no mentían… era sincero… Inuyasha… ¿En verdad me has revelado los sentimientos de tu corazón?"_

- I… Inu… Inuyasha… tú… tú… ¡¡¿¿Eso es cierto??!!- aún después de haber divagado todo lo anterior, seguía sin poder creérselo

Había soñado tantas veces que su amado Inuyasha le decía que la quería… que ahora que lo hacía, le parecía tan inverosímil…

Inuyasha sonrió de forma forzada y apartó la vista de la joven para llevarla a su mano, quien aún envolvía en ella a la de la morena.

- Es comprensible que no me creas… te he hecho tanto daño… te he hecho sufrir tanto por mi indecisión… que ya mi palabra no tiene validez para ti…- paró para dar un suspiro- Pero esa es la verdad que ha estado tanto tiempo encerrada en mi corazón… te amo a ti… Kagome Higurashi…- pero cuando el hanyon fue a girar nuevamente su cabeza para buscar los ojos de Kagome, algo que en ese momento… sobre todo en ese momento no se esperaba… consiguió hacer que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente de la impresión.

Sus labios fueron cubiertos por otros de forma repentina… Eran dulces… carnosos… suaves… deliciosos… y pertenecían a la mujer que había robado su corazón… Kagome…

Ella lo había besado inmediatamente, pues con su corazón acelerado latiendo desenfrenadamente en su pecho, su indescriptible felicidad por recibir al fin aquellas tres palabras tan ansiadas de labios de su amor y que jamás llegó a creer que escucharía, y las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando con salir y correr furtivamente por sus rosadas mejillas, solo pudo hacer ese gesto para hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…

La sorpresa era demasiada para el ser sobrenatural de otra época, y el peso que ejercía el cuerpo de Kagome sobre él, pudo con su fuerza lentamente, haciendo que él acabara recostado de espaldas al frío suelo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para dedicarse enteramente al beso que le regalaba su amada… Sus labios se movían al mismo compás, acariciándose y abrazándose… mientras dejaban paso poco a poco a sus lenguas para la pista central, donde se disponían a retomar el baile de los besos anteriores…

Llevado por el momento, Inuyasha alzó su mano inmóvil, pues la otra aún mantenía envuelta y firmemente agarrada a la mano de Kagome, y la llevó hasta la cintura de la chica, rodeándola y apegándola más a su cuerpo en ese abrazo íntimo…

La pelinegra estaba muy aturdida con todo lo nuevo que estaba sintiendo… Primero la confesión de Inuyasha… y ahora ese beso que ella inició como tímido, inocente y dulce para corresponderle, se estaba convirtiendo en uno fogoso, lujurioso y apasionado… y la estaba… excitando… le encantaba…

Inconscientemente, llevó la mano que aún permanecía liberada hacia el largo, suave y plateado cabello del hanyon… y comenzó a pasar suavemente las hebras platinas entre sus dedos…

Eso estremeció al joven de dorados ojos, pero sin duda lo que hizo ella a continuación, hizo que se retorciera de gozo y placer… La mano de Kagome se había detenido de su acción anterior y ahora estaba entretenida en acariciar delicadamente las suaves y tiernas orejitas que tanto adoraba, haciendo que el hanyon gruñera de placer…

La sensación que le producían a Inuyasha los delicados de Kagome en sus orejas, consiguieron sacarle un gruñido de puro y verdadero placer…

Kagome rió un poquito aún con el beso presente, y siguió con su caricia al hanyon… hasta que irremediablemente el aire se agotó…

Se separaron a la vez que abrían lentamente sus ojos para observarse… Ambos tenían un leve color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas y un brillo precioso en sus ojos adornaba su rostro junto a la sonrisa de sus labios…

La joven miko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado hanyon, y continuó masajeando sus suaves y peluditas orejitas… sacándole un nuevo gemido al peliplateado.

- Ka… Kagome…- consiguió decir a duras penas por la excitación que recorría su cuerpo con esa simple caricia

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, quien la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y siguió con su labor, sabiendo que eso le gustaba al ojidorado…

Inuyasha estaba fuera de sí… la excitación subía por momentos a su cuerpo… tenía mucho calor… ¿O es que el ambiente se había caldeado? Definitivamente deseaba algo con todas sus fuerzas… y ese algo era Kagome… deseaba hacerla suya…

"_Oh Kagome… no sabes lo que estás provocando dentro de mí con tan solo el tibio roce de tu piel… Ah… es una sensación gloriosa… Kagome… deseo que seas mía… Oh Kami-sama… cuanto lo deseo… pero… quizás sea muy pronto para ella… No quiero lastimarla…"_

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió mantener un poco a raya a sus instintos salvajes, e intentó hacer para a la joven… aunque en el fondo… lo que más deseaba era que siguiera… y cuanto lo deseaba… Voluntad sobre humana había que tener para parar aquello…

- Kagome… no… no hagas… eso…- suplicó en un gemido

La chica paró momentáneamente su acción. Se alzó un poco abriendo sus ojos castaños y pudo ver la expresión de Inuyasha, en un intento por reprimir su deseo.

- ¿Por qué crees… que no dejaba… que tú… las tocases…? Por favor… para… estás jugando con fuego…

Kagome se sorprendió ante tal revelación… jamás hubiese podido imaginar que era por eso… Pero mientras aún tenía el asombro de lo anteriormente dicho… no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña exclamación, cuando el hanyon apegó más su cuerpo al suyo, pudo sentir hasta que punto estaba reprimiendo su deseo… en el grado de excitación del joven de ojos de oro…

- Por favor Kagome… no sigas… si continúas… no podré detenerme…- le dijo como último aviso mirándola directamente a los ojos

La joven estaba conmovida por su acto… Aún sabiendo lo mucho que él deseaba eso… era capaz de hacer el esfuerzo por esperarla a ella… Pero… ¿Qué pasa si…?

La estudiante sonrió de forma extraña… Apartó la mano de la sensible oreja de su amado, consiguiendo así aliviarlo aparentemente… aunque… no fue así…

La muchacha de azabaches cabellos descendió su mano hasta el fornido pecho del joven y deslizando un poco el kodose blanco por su hombro, pudo tocar su piel, haciendo delicados círculos con la yema de su dedo…

- ¿Pero que pasa si… yo no quiero que te detengas?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y capítulo 4 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias", al fin terminado

NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO ASÍ!!!!!

Pero pensé que eso le daba un toque de más… suspense? Jeje… piensen lo que quieran, pero ya dije que de largo oneshort, pasó a ser un finc de pequeños capítulos…

En fin… wuau!! Kagome le cree!! Inuyasha y Kagome for ever and ever!!!! Jajaja… en fin que decir… Y que Kagome más atrevida…

"¿Pero que pasa si… yo no quiero que te detengas?"

Jajaja… jajaja… que pasará ahora?? Que pregunta… todo el mundo lo sabe… y también me querrán matar por haberlo cortado justo ahí… pero lo siento… así tenía que ser… (que me pasé dos horas dividiendo el finc en capítulos ¬¬)

Bueno, pasemos a los review:

**PaauLaa :D** (pues ya no esperes más a tu lindo inu… jeje aquí esta la conti)

**Setsuna 17** (marchando la conti)

**Natalia** (jeje… tubo que ser muy bonito… pues disfruta del capi)

**RefiraM** (tranquila… tu lo lees cuando puedas, que todos estamos iguales… así que… nada, aquí tienes el capítulo que toca… disfrútalo)

**Isabel **(pues aquí esta la respuesta…)

**Lady YuKiiKo** (quien a dicho alguna vez que no fuera lemon??? Y porque la gente se piensa que ese es el último capítulo??? Pero si no puse la palabra fin!!! Bueno… pues que esta historia continua… por lo menos un poquito más… así que… aquí esta el capítulo…)

Y ya por último… NO ME MATEN POR TENERLOS DOS SEMANAS EN ESPERA!!!!! O quizás sea menos, pero no se sabe…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. Chapter 5

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- Por favor Kagome… no sigas… si continúas… no podré detenerme…- le dijo como último aviso mirándola directamente a los ojos

La joven estaba conmovida por su acto… Aún sabiendo lo mucho que él deseaba eso… era capaz de hacer el esfuerzo por esperarla a ella… Pero… ¿Qué pasa si…?

La estudiante sonrió de forma extraña… Apartó la mano de la sensible oreja de su amado, consiguiendo así aliviarlo aparentemente… aunque… no fue así…

La muchacha de azabaches cabellos descendió su mano hasta el fornido pecho del joven y deslizando un poco el kodose blanco por su hombro, pudo tocar su piel, haciendo delicados círculos con la yema de su dedo…

- ¿Pero que pasa si… yo no quiero que te detengas?

Sin aliento… así fue como lo dejaron sus palabras… sin aliento… Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su cordura… Ahora… ya nada podría detenerlo…

Uso su peso para voltear a la joven y ahora era ella quien tenía la espalda en el suelo, mientras él estaba arriba de ella, sin aplastarla con su peso.

- Kagome…- gimió el nombre de su amada y seguidamente selló sus labios con los suyos.

Se besaban fervientemente… la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía por momentos, estaban muy excitados por lo que estaban haciendo… Las manos de ambos se aventuraron a recorrerse mutuamente…

Las manos de Kagome acabaron de bajar el kodose blanquecino que cubría el bien formado torso de Inuyasha, dejándola con una magnífica visión de esos perfectos pectorales que poseía… Sus dedos hacían círculos sobre su pecho, estremeciendo aún más al hanyon con el tacto suave de su piel… y no quedándose el atrás, llevó sus manos por dentro de la blusa del uniforme de la chica, permitiéndose acariciar su piel tan perfecta, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras… Pero la prenda no duró mucho más vistiéndola, pues el hanyon se la sacó nada más terminar el beso que anteriormente compartían… Y lo mismo pasó con el sostén rosado que llevaba puesto ese día, solo que esta vez, como el cierre era muy complicado para Inuyasha, él no lo soportó y se lo arrancó salvajemente, en un arrebato pasional, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y redondos pechos…

Guiado por sus instintos, Inuyasha llevó sus manos hacia los senos de Kagome, sacando en recompensa, un gemido de placer que la joven no pudo ocultar, y que se repitió varias veces, cada cual con mayor intensidad de placer, cuando él masajeó ambos pechos y le lamió el cuello al mismo tiempo…

- Ah… ah… Inu… yasha…- Kagome no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir de placer

Sus manos se elevaron hacia el cabello largo y plateado de su amante, acariciando sus hebras entre sus manos, sin poder hacer más de momento…

El hanyon bajó con un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta uno de los senos de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, y ese contacto la hizo estremecer en cada parte de su ser, cosa que el joven notó cuando ella se tensó, y cuando al lamer un poco, pudo apreciar como el pezón se endurecía, poniéndose erecto…

Kagome jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que su amado le estaba enseñando… La sensación de la lengua del ojidorado sobre su pecho fue tan… indescriptible… que no pudo reprimir otro gemido…

Él acarició con su húmeda lengua uno de los senos de la joven, y cuando terminó con uno, le prestó la misma atención al otro, acabando de excitar casi por completo a Kagome, pues podía oler su humedad con su agudizado olfato…

Ella gemía de gozo con tanto placer, y también dejándose llevar… Sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón del hakama rojo que por ese entonces era la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo del hanyon…

Al percatarse de esto, el peliplateado dejó escapar un gruñido y levantó su cabeza a la altura de la de ella, para perderse en sus ojos…

Hipnotizados y llenos y deseoso de pasión, se besaron salvajemente mientras las últimas prendas que los cubrían descendían lentamente hasta quedar olvidadas en algún rincón bajo una de las mesas de aquella clase.

Con el oxígeno del pasional beso extinto, Inuyasha se apartó de esos carnosos y dulces labios irremediablemente y se permitió observar la hermosura del cuerpo de Kagome… virginal ante los ojos de cualquier hombre… Recorrió cada parte de él con su amielada mirada… hasta acabar en su rostro… haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa… Su hermosa sonrisa en esos labios tan apetecibles que ahora están enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos procesados… El tinte escarlata de sus mejillas… por la fogosidad del acto que estaban realizando… y esa preciosa mirada, constituida por esos intensos e intrigantes ojos castaños, que en esos momentos solo mostraban una cosa… AMOR… infinito y profundo amor hacia él… y la seguridad de que deseaba continuar con lo empezado…

- Kagome… tienes el cuerpo de una diosa…

La joven, excitada ya casi al máximo… sintió a su cuerpo recorrerlo una sensación de agradable calor cuando escuchó a su Inuyasha decirle que le gustaba su cuerpo… Llevada por el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria… la respuesta que le dio a entender al hanyon que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, fue la siguiente…

- Y tú eres el Dios por el que siempre he anhelado…

- Oh Kagome…- y bajó su rostro al de ella, besando con vehemencia esos jugosos labios, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella para culminar el acto.

Hizo que la chica morena abriera sus piernas y él colocó su miembro erecto a la entrada de ella, sacando un pequeño y dulce gemido de la boca de ella, cuando lo sintió acariciarla.

El beso llegó a su fin y tuvieron que separarse, pero no lo hicieron mucho y crearon un cálido ambiente alrededor de sus mejillas, ya carmesíes, aumentando más el calor de la pasión.

Inuyasha se extasiaba observándola… ella tan inocente… tan dulce… y a la vez tan pasional y lujuriosa… Se estaban entregando mutuamente… y además se descubrían el uno al otro… pues tanto para uno como para otro, esta era su primera vez… Pero de repente una pequeña duda asoló la mente de nuestro hanyon…

"_Oh Kagome… Kagome… eres tan endiabladamente excitante… te deseo con tanta fuerza… y mi amor por ti me hace desear poseerte aún más… Aunque quizás tú no sepas lo que esto significa para mí… ¿Lo aceptarías de todos modos? ¿Lo aceptarías por mí? ¿Por nuestro amor?"_

Sin saber de donde sacó un poco de calma a sus disparatadas sensaciones, consiguió hacer salir de sus labios algunas palabras que no fueran gemidos con el nombre de su amada, pues ella se encontraba acariciando la parte baja de su estómago… muy cerca de aquella parte tan íntima y sensible de él…

- Ah… Kagome… Kagome… tú… yo… después… después de esto… ah… Kagome… ¡Kagome!

- Inuyasha… no te pares… yo te amo… no pares… sigue… oh Inuyasha te amo tanto…- alzó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del joven de ojos dorados y acarició sus suaves labios con el pulgar- tu serás el primero… y el único…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y de vuelta con el capítulo 5 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

NO ME MATEN DE NUEVO!!!!!!!! TT-TT

Ya sé que dejarlo ahí es tener muy mala leche… y que a mí tampoco me gustaría que me lo hicieran… pero repito… me llevé dos horas para dividir el oneshort en capítulos… así que… ya no lo voy a cambiar y roerme la cabeza de nuevo… ruego me perdonen por dejarles así…

En fin… lo que hace el amor… donde quedó la inocente y algo vergonzosa de Kagome?? No lo sé… creo que se tomo vacaciones jajaja… Pero Inuyasha también tiene mucho mérito eh? Mira que ser capaz incluso de querer parar para que ella se sintiera a gusto y segura… Eso si que es amor… no?

Bien, ahora los review:

**Setsuna 17** (pues ya no esperes más, aquí sabremos que pasará… aunque sigo teniendo mala leche por dejarlo ahí)

**Isabel** (si… ya lo sé… soy mas mala que una bruja… y con más mala leche que el demonio por cortarlo siempre en la mejor parte… pero tengo que volver a repetir lo que me costó separarlo en capítulos?? Y bueno… a mi también me gustó lo que dijo Kagome jeje…)

**PaauLaa :D** (jajaja… si, muy lindo inu… y kagome… nos salió algo fogosilla jajaja… bueno, veamos con que seguimos…)

**Shihiro Suou** (-.-U si… que soy un demonio… ya lo tengo más que asumido… Bueno, lo de las orejitas… es que pensé que le ocurriría eso, pues a mi perro le encanta que se las acaricie… -.-U sin ánimo de ofender a nadie… y aquí tienes la conti)

**RefiraM** (tranquila seguro que pasas… y espero que no tengas que saturarte tanto la mente con los estudios… en lo referente al finc… pues si… en su nacimiento… era un oneshort… pero lo partí así, porque además de que era muy largo, con forme lo iba escribiendo, siempre hacía un paró largo en las separaciones de cada capítulo… así que… lo decidí hacer finc… -.-U aunque ya veo que no debí… joder mi pobre alma esta algo muerta de tantas amenazas… y en fin, aquí tienes la siguiente parte

**Aome ** (gracias por no matarme… eso me halaga… y espero disfrutes de este capítulo)

**Natalia** (-.-U sigo vivita y coleando… espero por bastante tiempo… y aquí te dejo la continuación)

**Karin jo-chan** (bueno, programación para adultos… jeje, me hizo gracia ese comentario… y espero hacerte feliz con la conti, y gracias por el review)

**Aome-Chan** (aprecio demasiado mi vida como para morir tan joven con tan solo 15 años vividos… así que no hace falta que me sigas apuntando con el bazoca… -.-U bueno, toma la conti y no te cargues mi ordenador tampoco…)

Bueno, bueno… supongo que ya sabrán lo que vendrá a continuación no?? Jeje en fin… se los dejo a su imaginación hasta dentro de dos semanas o quizás menos, nunca se sabe… así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Chapter 6

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Ah… Kagome… Kagome… tú… yo… después… después de esto… ah… Kagome… ¡Kagome!

- Inuyasha… no te pares… yo te amo… no pares… sigue… oh Inuyasha te amo tanto…- alzó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del joven de ojos dorados y acarició sus suaves labios con el pulgar- tu serás el primero… y el único…

Y con eso ya… por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tuviera, si es que aún le quedaba algún resquicio de cordura en alguna parte de su cuerpo… eso acabó de expulsarlo por completo, dejando al hanyon con su amor y sus instintos…

Agarró la mano que en esos momentos le rozaba los labios, y la envolvió con la suya. Al verse libres sus labios, y en un rápido pero dulce movimiento, la penetró de una sola vez, llevándose consigo, la barrera que demostraba su, hasta ahora, virginidad, y acallando un grito de dolor que quería salir de su boca, posesionando sus labios sobre los de ella, haciendo que se concentrara más en su beso, mientras se acostumbraba a su intromisión…

Concentrada en el juego de sus labios, Kagome aceptaba dentro de ella a Inuyasha… su dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco… y cuando se sintió preparada, movió un poco sus caderas contra el hanyon, dándoles a entender que podía continuar…

Inuyasha se movió, primero lentamente, pues debía ser cauteloso porque ella era virgen, pero luego el compás de las embestidas llegó a un término medio, donde sus cuerpos vibraban al unísono… Los movimientos de los dos amantes eran perfectos… sincronizados…

- Ah… Inu… ah… Inuya… ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!- gritó de puro placer la joven

- Ah… Ka… Kago… ah… ¡¡¡KAGOME!!!- gimió acompañándola a ella, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, perdiendo el control sobre si mismo.

Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas y salvajes… Kagome sentía que ya no podía aguantar más… algo dentro de ella estaba a punto de estallar… y nuestro hanyon no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente… sentía próxima la culminación del acto… y ya no lo resistía más…

Y lo sintieron llegar… el clímax del acto de amor más grande de todos los tiempos lo sintieron llegar los dos juntos… junto con una última y fuerte embestida de Inuyasha, en la que su semilla llenó por completo a Kagome… el grito del nombre de la persona amada… y el enterramiento de los colmillos del hanyon en el níveo cuello de su amada…

El cielo… habían alcanzado el cielo juntos… y ahora descendían lentamente para tratar de regular sus respiraciones…

El joven de orejitas de perro se tumbó a un lado de ella para no aplastarla con su peso, y manteniendo aún su unión, observó a la joven morena que se había entregado a él…

Normalizadas sus disparatadas respiraciones… las repercusiones de su acto se hicieron presentes… y el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos…

Kagome, ya algo más recuperada, se giró despacio para llevar sus ojos al rostro de su amado hanyon… Tenía una expresión de paz y una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera… que le hizo a ella subir un poco de color rosado a sus mejillas…

Inuyasha se percató de que lo observaba y volteó a verla… Sin que ella lo esperase, la besó… de repente… La besó largo y tendido… y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos… atrayéndola hacia él… rozando sus pieles de nuevo…

- Te amo Kagome…

- Y yo a ti… Inuyasha…

La joven de cabellos azabaches se acurrucó contra el pecho del hanyon y se fue quedando dormida poco a poco…

El peliplateado consiguió alcanzar su perdido haori y se los echó encima para cubrirlos de su desnudez y del frío que pudieran tener por ella… aunque aún sus cuerpos yacían sudorosos…

- Que tengas dulces sueños, mi mujer… mi amada Kagome… la mujer a la que amo…

Y regalando un último beso en su liso cabello, dejándose envolver por la esencia a flores de cerezos que ella poseía… se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo… para acompañar a su Kagome… en el mundo de los sueños…

_**THE END**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y bueno… digamos que este es el fin de este finc-oneshort que se me ocurrió…

Pero… **TRANQUILOS QUE AHÍ NO ACABA**… que aún falta como mínimo un capítulo…

Bueno, bueno… ya sé que este es muy corto… de echo solo ocupa 3 paginas de Word… pero es que ya lo llevo diciendo un montón de veces… así lo dividí y así se queda… no hay ganas de volver a cambiarlo y que me de dolor de cabeza…

Bien… tocan los review:

**Setsuna 17** (si… soy la mas mala del mundo… eso ya quedo claro… -.-U vaya impresión os estáis llevando de mi… TT-TT en fin, aquí esta la continuación, espero la disfrutes)

**Lady of Soul** (tranquila… ya sal de tu pozo de depresión… que aquí esta la conti… si verdad? A mí también me encantaría que así fuera en el manga o en el anime… jeje, aunque a lo mejor eso es aspirar a mucho… pero en fin, una hace lo que puede por satisfacerles… y si, ya quedo muy claro que me merezco una buena tundra por lo que hice de dejarlo así… y gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra que te guste…)

**PaauLaa :D** (jajaja, si… una Kagome salvaje… jajaja… y tranquila, que como ya he dicho, aún no termina… jeje)

**Isabel** (pues ya no esperes más, aquí está la culminación del lemon jeje)

**SwarthyAhome** (pues ya ves que si lo continué y no lo hice antes por cuestiones personales y por falta de tiempo)

**Vale131** (vale, vale… ya me quedó más que claro que soy un demonio… -.-U aquí esta la continuación)

**Aome-Chan** (si… soy la tía con más mala ostia de este planeta por cortarlo en la mejor parte… pero así fue… perdonen a esta humilde servidora… y gracias por tu halago, aunque fuera durante un segundo -.-U)

**Cereza felina** (hola amiga!! Que bien que ya estas mas relajadita y puedes pasarte por estos lares jeje… Y me satisfizo mucho el saber que te gustó mi humilde finc, aún teniendo yo la mala leche de cortarlo en los mejores momentos… gracias por dedicarle un poquito de tiempo a este finc y ves que ya lo continué jeje, nos vemos)

En fin… pues que ya tenemos a nuestros tortolitos juntos… pero… que se me habrá ocurrido para ellos en el siguiente capítulo??

Ya lo veremos ya… así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 de "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: no sé si será dentro de dos semanas… -.-U


	7. Chapter 7

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su cama. Sus ojos enfocaron el techo de una habitación, pero no una habitación cualquiera… era un techo blanco, alto y con fluorescentes como luces… y estos tubos solos los hay en… ¡¡Un instituto!!

Ante esta revelación, abrió los ojos de sopetón y quiso incorporarse, pero algo se lo impidió… Unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y la apegaban a un cuerpo cálido y… ¡¡desnudo!! Volteó su cabeza hacia arriba y pudo contemplar la expresión de paz que tenía el ser por el que daría su vida y que tenía su corazón…

- Inuyasha…

"_¡¡¡Kami-sama!!! ¡¡Entonces no fue un sueño!! Yo… él… ¡¡Kami-sama!! ¡¡¡Me entregué a él!!! ¡¡¡Y él a mí!!! ¡¡¡¡INUYASHA ME AMA A MÍ!!!!"_

Se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que su amante se había despertado y se había incorporado levemente para unir sus labios con los suyos… La cogió por sorpresa, pero no tardó en corresponderle, jamás se negaría a un beso suyo… consiguiendo sacar sus brazos de la prisión en que se mantenían y entrelazándolos alrededor del cuello del hanyon…

- Buenas tardes mi dormilona esposa…- le sonrió el joven de cabellos de plata al término del beso

- ¿Tardes? Es… ¿Esposa?- se alarmó un poco cuando procesó la información recibida

- Si… ya está anocheciendo… mira por la ventana…

La joven de melena azabache llevó su mirar hacia una de las ventanas del aula donde se encontraban, y efectivamente, los tonos anaranjados del cielo denotaban que el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte lejano…

- Si que se nos ha hecho tarde…

- Si cariño…- la llamó con un apelativo amoroso y susurrándolo suavemente sin dejar de observarla

- Ca… ¿Cariño?

- Si… cariño… amor… ¿O como quieres que llame a mi esposa? ¿Perra porque yo soy un hanyon?- rió por su chiste

- ¿Esposa? ¿Tu… esposa…? ¡¿Tu esposa?! ¡¿Pero como?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

- Tú eres mi compañera… así es como los youkais de la rama inu llamamos a nuestras parejas… En cuanto al cuando y al como… Cuando, hace unas horas… Como, al entregarte a mí…

- ¿Cómo que al entregarme?- Kagome estaba muy confundida y algo asustada… No conocía las costumbres de los youkais, y no sabía lo que significaba lo que ha hecho…

- Yo te he marcado como mía… mi compañera… Como tú lo llamas en tu mundo… estamos casados por las leyes de los youkais… Las marcas de tu cuello lo demuestran…- sonrió tan dulcemente, que el corazón de su mujer saltó de alegría, reflejándolo en la hermosa sonrisa que mostró su rostro.

Llevó su mano a su cuello y allí las halló… su marca… la firma que hacía saber que ella pertenecía al hanyon… una mordedura de colmillos limpia y precisa…

"_Yo… soy… soy… ¡¡Soy su compañera!! ¡¡Soy su esposa!! ¡¡Su pareja!! Ahora ya nada nos separara…"_

De repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo sacar un leve y dulce quejido de placer… captado por las sensibles orejas del hanyon, causante de ello…

Un Inuyasha incontenible en si de felicidad, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el hombro a la joven mujer, degustando su sabor, más embriagante que el alcohol, en esa piel tan nívea y suave que poseía. Subió lentamente por él hasta su cuello. Le cogió la mano que la chica mantenía en el cuello y se la apartó delicadamente, envolviéndola con la suya. Teniendo libre acceso a la cavidad de su cuello al fin… siguió dándole húmedas caricias en él, hasta que se detuvo en las incisiones de sus colmillos, ya cicatrizadas, que él le hizo para marcarla… Comenzó a lamerla con su lengua muy despacio… afianzando la posesión que estas demostraban… Ella era suya y de nadie más…

- Ah… Inu… yasha…

Siguió con su recorrido de besos ascendiendo por su fino cuello hasta sus mejillas… Lamió de manera tierna, cual caricia de un cachorrito… y seguidamente fue hacia sus labios… y los poseyó… La besó largo y tendido… saboreando su sabor de dulce miel y rodeando la estrecha cintura de Kagome con su brazo libre y tumbándose nuevamente en el suelo, con ella encima… disfrutando de la caricia…

La falta de aire, irremediablemente los hizo separarse ante esta necesidad biológica… Kagome se acurrucó nuevamente contra el pecho de su hanyon, con la felicidad desbordando su cuerpo…

- Inuyasha… te amo… ¡Te amo Inuyasha! Soy muy feliz a tu lado…

Aquel poseedor de ojos del color de la miel la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, provocando un tierno y excitante roce entre sus pieles libres de ropas, encendiendo levemente la pasión nuevamente, y le besó su azabache cabello, cual noche de Luna Nueva…

"_Yo si que te amo mi vida… te amo más allá de lo demostrable… y soy el ser más dichoso de la tierra por tenerte a mi lado… durante toda nuestra vida… Te prometo que te daré un futuro lleno de felicidad… ¡Ah! Hablando de futuro… creo que olvidé decirle algo muy importante…"_

- Kagome cielo…

- Dime Inu…- le contestó con ese apelativo cariñoso, sin moverse de su posición tan cómoda

- Creo que olvidé decirte… que la primera vez que los youkais de la rama inu nos… "apareamos"…- escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras- deriva en quien será nuestro primogénito…

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha de ojos chocolates, quien se incorporó levemente y miró con expresión asustada y dudosa a su esposo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- preguntó con miedo

- Que… pues…- el hanyon, temeroso por la reacción de Kagome tras recibir la noticia, dudó un poco antes de dársela, incorporándose el también, pero finalmente… lo hizo…- Kagome… estás embarazada…

- ¡¡¿¿QUE??!!

_**THE END (ahora sí, xd)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: pues bien, ahora sí… fin de la historia "Laboratorio de Ciencias"

JAJAJAJA!!!! Es que no puedo parar de reirme!!! Jajajaja!!!! De verdad que no sé como se me ocurrió eso!!! Jajaja!! Bueno, si lo sé… ocurriéndoseme jajajaja!!!

Bien, ya sé que este sigue siendo corto… quizás el más largo de todo el finc, sea el capítulo 3 por eso de incorporarle la canción… pero… Les gustó esta última parte??

KAGOME EMBARAZADA!!!! Jeje… pequeños cachorritos aahh… se me cae la baba solo de imaginármelos… (baba) y a Inu de padre… jeje… habrá que verlo…

Bueno, bueno… pasemos a los review:

**Setsuna 17** (claro que lo continuo… y espero que este te guste tanto y te haga reir jeje)

**Isabel** (jeje, si… ya acabó el lemon… y bueno lo de fin… ya lo entenderás, pero más que nada fue, porque este finc ya lo puse en un foro e hice una cosa muy graciosa… jeje, espero que disfrutes con este capítulo también)

**PaauLaa :D** (si… "un capitulillo más" jajaja… ya sabrás porque me río… bueno, disfruta de este capítulo)

**RefiraM** (tranquila no pasa nada, tu lo haces cuando puedas… jajaja muy bueno eso de que los encuentran al día siguiente en el aula de ciencias… jajaja, no se sabe, yo no digo nada… -.-U espero que te guste este capítulo)

**Izusu.92** (ey!! Cuanto tiempo! Tengo que pasarme por tu finc, que no he tenido tiempo, discúlpame -.-U… y bueno… calentito… jajaja, se llama lemon -.-U y en fin, aquí está un nuevo capítulo)

Quiero agradecer, ya para terminar… a todos aquellos que me han seguido durante todo este finc… y también darles el reconocimiento que se merecen por hacer sabido aguantar pacientemente los días de espera hasta que pudiera poner el siguiente capítulo y por los ánimos recibidos… en verdad… **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS**…

Bien pues… ya me despido… espero verlos por algunos de mis otros trabajos… ya que… **YO ESCRIBO POR HOBBY, PORQUE ES MI PASIÓN Y PARA COMPLACERLES A USTEDES…**

Bueno pues… nos vemos…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: una última cosa, esténse atentos a mañana, que habrá sorpresas, pero no digo cuales jeje


	8. Chapter 8

_**LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

El astro sol en su punto alto… el cielo azul llenando completamente su cúpula… las nubes de algodón de azúcar perdidas en algún recóndito lugar… y la luz dorada de la estrella, filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles… iluminando un claro de algún bosque… en el que se alza un hermoso y majestuoso árbol…

Todo está en aparente tranquilidad… hasta que…

- ¡¡¡¡CACHORROS!!!!

Un grito tremendo rompe el silencio del bosque, y los pájaros salen asustados de las copas de los árboles, alzando el vuelo, aleteando sus alas…

Una figura alta e imponente corre por el sendero del bosque, hasta que finalmente se para en este claro donde se encuentra el nombrado árbol… Un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien formado, cabello plateado y largo acomodado a su espalda, cayendo cual hermosa cascada, sonrisa irradiante de felicidad en el rostro… y unos ojos tan dorados como la miel… ¿Quién no reconoce a este personaje?

De repente sus sensibles orejitas de perro puntiagudas se movieron ante unos ruidos que llegaron a ellas… Tres provenientes de lo alto del árbol… y otros tres se escucharon entre los arbustos a los lados de este…

- No os escondáis por más tiempo… ya os encontré…

Los mismos ruidos volvieron a escucharse nuevamente, y de repente, seis sombras saltaron de los lugares antes citados y se pararon delante de él… frente a frente contra esa inquebrantable figura…

Seis pequeñas figuras que él conocía muy bien… y que a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que le daban… amaba más que a su vida… Seis pequeños niños de estatura similar entre ellos… de tiernos rostros angelicales muy parecidos al suyo y al de su amada esposa… Seis pequeñas pruebas vivientes del amor entre una humana y un hanyon… Sus hijos… los hijos de él y de Kagome… sus seis pequeños tesoros…

Al tenerlos delante suya, cambió su semblante y esbozó en su rostro una dulce, tierna y sincera sonrisa, que ellos, contagiados, se la devolvieron…

Tres niños… y tres niñas… de aparentes 6 años de vida… Tres de ellos con el cabello del padres… tres de ellos con el cabello de la madre… Todos con estos ligeramente largos, en honor a su padre… al igual que con esos largos y singulares mechones colgando libres al los lados de sus mejillas… Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha presentes en esas orbes de precioso brillo… y todos poseyendo esas tiernas orejitas de perro sobre sus cabezas… herencia de su padre y haciendo saber cual era su raza… pero quitando el hecho del color del cabello y el sexo… eran prácticamente iguales…

- ¿Qué pasó papá?- preguntó el primero empezando por la derecha, que además era el mayor también.

El pequeño era una copia en miniatura de Inuyasha, con sus cabellos plateados, sus orejitas también en color plata y esos ojitos dorados…

- Si, ¿qué pasó papá?- siguió la pequeña a su lado

Ella era lo contrario a su hermano, pues era una copia de su madre, pero si poseía los ojitos de él, como todos sus hermanos… Cabellos azabaches, largos y algo ondulados en las puntas… y sin faltar esas tiernas orejitas sobre su cabeza también en color negro…

- Es cierto, nos sorprendió la forma de llamarnos…- continuó el siguiente según la fila

Este pequeño de cabellos albinos también, era quizás el menos extrovertido de todos, pues hablaba poco, y poseía un semblante serio cuando divagaba por sus pensamientos, pero aún así, poseía la hermosa sonrisa de Kagome en su rostro… Movió un poco sus orejitas peluditas, en color negro, difiriendo así de sus hermanos, a la hora de hablarle a su padre, sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojitos mieles…

- Vosotros siempre tan curiosos ¿verdad? Inutaisho, Izayoi, Hikaru…- los nombró a cada uno por el orden en el cual hablaron, con tono acusador pero sin borrar sus sonrisa

- Pero es cierto papá…- insistió la cuarta de ellos

Otra pequeña que heredó el cabello de su madre, ese tono negro azabache como el carbón, haciendo un hermoso contraste con el color del sol de sus ojos… salvo que esta vez… las orejitas de la pequeña, eran recubiertas por pelitos plateados…

- Nosotros jugábamos con Shippo…- siguió el último de los varones

Él si poseía el tono azabache de Kagome, recuerdo del cielo nocturno en una noche de Luna Nueva, en sus cabellos, siendo el único de los muchachos que lo poseía… A excepción de sus ojitos dorados… era una versión masculina de su madre…

- Y de repente tu grito casi nos deja sordos papá…- terminó la última de ellos, la pequeña.

Ella era lo contrario… cabellos del color de la plata… ojos del color del oro… Inuyasha en versión femenina… pero con el carácter de la madre… aunque a veces… siendo igual de impulsiva que el padre, y más si estaban todos juntos…

- Ya… lo siento Koharu, Inutaiyou, Inutsuki…- se disculpó- pero estoy es muy importante…

Sextillizos… eran seis… Todavía recuerda el día en que nacieron… Verdaderamente no se lo esperaba… aunque podía sentir el olor de ellos en su esposa… creyó que su olfato lo engañaba… al encontrar seis olores diferentes, y por eso no se lo dijo a ella… pero no fue así…

**FlashBack**

Se hallaba el hanyon visiblemente nervioso… MUY nervioso… esperando en la puerta de la cabaña que él mismo construyó para vivir… su casa… su hogar… suyo y de su esposa… y ahora también… de sus hijos…

Inuyasha, vistiendo su siempre particular haori carmesí, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido, su cabeza a veces mirando al suelo a veces mirando al cielo, y sus brazos escondidos en las amplias mangas de sus ropajes, con su acostumbrada pose de nerviosismo medio histeria… Pero aún con el nerviosismo muy presente, todos sus sentidos no dejaban de estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que se produjese en la citada casa…

- Inuyasha… vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo, aún más grande que si Kagome te mandase sentar con un OSUWARI…

La mención de esa palabra hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del ojidorado, trayéndolo de vuelta de su concentrado estado de nervios.

- ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS ESA PALABRA MALDITO MONJE!!!- le gritó fuera de sí

"_¡¡¿¿Como quiere que me calme cuando Kagome está allí dentro??!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo quiere que lo haga cuando puedo oir sus gritos de dolor y puedo oler un fuerte olor a sangre??!! ¡¡¡SU SANGRE!!! Kami-sama… que ella esté bien… que ellos estén bien… por favor… yo no sé vivir sin ellos…"_

Sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, el conocido olor de su esposa llegó hasta él, junto con ese que llevaba sintiendo los últimos 6 meses… el de su cachorro… sus cachorros… porque según este no era uno… ni dos… ¡¡¡SINO SEIS!!! Pero quizás el estuviera equivocado… aunque lo dudaba…

El ruido de la esterilla que hacía de puerta, abriéndose, captó su atención, haciendo que llevase su dorada mirada sobre la entrada, para ver como una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, salía de ella y se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios…

- Es un varón…- reveló- un hermoso niño sano… y fuerte…

La felicidad que envolvió en ese momento a Inuyasha, no se puede describir ni comparar con nada… Sentía su cuerpo relajarse… sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa… rodearse de un ambiente cálido y de ensueño… ya está… se había convertido en padre… padre de un hijo concebido por el amor de él y de Kagome… su amada Kagome…

Pero de repente, un grito proveniente del interior de la cabaña lo estremeció notoriamente… un grito de dolor… un grito de mujer… un grito de SU mujer… que lo hizo volver al estado anterior, salvo que ahora, el miedo invadía cada poro de su cuerpo… se asustó del grito…

- Voy a ver que pasa…- anunció Sango, y se internó de nuevo en la casa de madera

"_Kagome… no me asustes así por favor… no sabes lo que me está costando no entrar ahí dentro y estar a tu lado…"_

Sintió como algo caía sobre su hombro para reposar en él… Miró para ver lo que era, y encontró una mano… una mano amiga… la mano de su amigo Miroku dándole ánimos…

- Tranquilo Inuyasha… ella es fuerte… estará bien…- lo intentaba calmar este

- Si… gracias…- ahora estaba un "poco" más tranquilo

Momentos después, la exterminadora volvió a salir y llegó hasta Inuyasha.

- Es una hermosa niña…- sonrió

Eso lo desconcertó.

- ¿Una niña? ¿Pero no acabas de decir que…?- mas no pudo acabar de formular su pregunta, pues un nuevo grito asoló el lugar y la mujer castaña volvió a desaparecer en el interior de la cabaña.

Esta vez no volvió a salir durante bastante tiempo… y el miedo que Inuyasha sentía en el cuerpo se elevó hasta su máximo… Ya no pudo soportar por más tiempo el oir los gritos de su mujer y quedarse él fuera sin hacer nada…

Iba a arrancar la esterilla de un golpe de la histeria que sentía, cuando gracias a que Sango salió al exterior en ese mismo instante, la esterilla se libró de acabar destrozada…

La pobre mujer se llevó un buen susto al encontrarse al hanyon en ese estado… se ensañaría con el primero que se encontrase en su camino… pero ella traía muy buenas noticias…

- Ya puedes pasar… ahí, hay quien quiere conocerte…- sonrió de forma un tanto extraña, pero el peliplateado ni se percató

Ella le dejó el paso libre al hanyon, quien no se lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña, raudo y veloz… En el interior, todo estaba bastante en penumbra, pero se veía con la luz que entraba por la ventana, que ya era la luz de la luna…

Sango entró detrás de él y lo guió hasta la habitación que de seguro, él buscaba insistentemente, y en cuanto entró a ella, se quedó asombradísimo…

- Enhorabuena Inuyasha…- le felicitó la anciana Kaede, quien recogía los paños impregnados con la sangre de su esposa- eres padre de 6 hermosos y sanos bebes hanyon…

Pero no supo si le dijo algo más o no… pues las lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos, y sin poder ni querer remediarlo… las dejó correr libres por sus mejillas, mientras llevaba uno de sus brazos para cortarles el paso…

Hoy… era el día más feliz de su vida…

**Fin del FlashBack**

- ¿Pero que pasa papá? Que nos tienes con el alma en vilo…- lo apremió Izayoi, sacándolo de sus recuerdos

Observó nuevamente a sus hijos… y les sonrió como solo él sabía…

- Que ya llegaron…- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir, para que sus hijos dieran un gran salto y se arremolinaran alrededor de él, avasallándolo con preguntas

- ¡¡¿¿Ya están aquí??!!

- ¡¡¿¿Ya podemos verlos??!!

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo son??!!

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Parad cachorros!!- casi hacen que se caiga al suelo- mejor que yo os lo cuente… es que los veáis vosotros mismos…

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el sendero que llevaba a la aldea, y hasta ella llegaron, dirigiéndose hacia una gran casa, en cuya puerta se hallaban un montón de personas reunidas.

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Ya los encontré!!

Todos los presentes se giraron ante esta llamada y vieron llegar a padre e hijos junto a ellos.

- Enhorabuena amigo… Kagome y tú podéis estar orgullosos…- lo felicitó el monje de ojos azules abrazando a su esposa

- Vamos Miroku… tú tampoco te vayas a quejar… ¿No es cierto Sango?- se dirigió a la castaña que estaba siendo abrazada por el monje, la cual mostraba un leve abultado vientre

- Inuyasha tiene razón…- lo apoyó- ¿Pero que esperas? Entra dentro… tu familia te espera…- sonrió

- Si papá…- insistieron los niños

Y toda la familia al completo entró en la cabaña, y allí, los niños se quedaron algo cohibidos, cosa que hizo sonreir a su padre y a la mujer que se encontraba dentro, con dos bultos en brazos… su madre…

Inuyasha se acercó a su esposa, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y la miraba con devoción…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo cansada… pero no como la otra vez… y ahora… tenemos a dos varones más…- le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo, mientras le pasaba a uno de los bultos a sus brazos, recibiéndolo él con muchísimo cuidado, cual pieza de porcelana fina

Destapó un poco la mantita azulada en la cual estaba envuelto… y se quedó extasiado mirando a su pequeño recién llegado al mundo…

- Es precioso…- dijo ella- y sacó tu cabello…

- Si… y algo del tuyo… pero tiene tus hermosos ojos…- elevó su rostro para mirarla a ella, sonriendo solo para ella, y seguidamente, lo bajó nuevamente, pero hacia el pequeño a quien Kagome sostenía en brazos.

Gemelos… en esta ocasión ellos habían sido bendecidos con dos nuevos integrantes para su familia…

- Y él tiene tu hermoso cabello, aunque también algo del mío… y tus preciosos ojos, como su hermano…- ahora miraba embelesado al otro niño

- Inu…- susurró su nombre

Pero antes de envolverse en un ambiente de ensueño, debían de pensar… que sus pequeños angelitos estaban allí… Posaron sus ojos sobre ellos, quienes aún se avergonzaron más…

- Pequeños… venid, acercaos… aquí hay dos personitas que quieren conoceros…- dijo dulcemente la mujer

Los seis niños obedecieron lentamente, a paso tímido pero firme, y se acercaron a cada lado de sus padres.

- Ellos son…- empezó Hikaru

- Vuestro hermano Tenshin…- su padre mostró al pequeño que tenía el cabello plateado y unas mechas en color azabache

- Y vuestro hermano Yukimura…- y su madre les mostró al pequeño que tenía el cabello azabache y las mechas plateadas, al contrario que su hermano gemelo

Los seis hermanos se observaron unos a otros y acto seguido sonrieron para sus pequeños hermanitos que recién hoy veían la luz del día…

- Bienvenidos a la familia…

_**THE END (ahora si, de verdad, xd)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: pues ahora si es de verdad… se terminó…

…

…

…

BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

…

…

Si es que me da pena hasta a mí… TT-TT TT-TT

Ah… pero creo que el final me quedó tal y como yo quería… no sé que pensarán ustedes… pero se me vino a la cabeza lo de los sextillizos… y me dije… porque no ponerlos??

JAJAJAJAJA!!! Pero vaya idea no?? SEIS!!! Joder… y luego encima dos más… jajaja!! Creo que me pasé… -.-U

En fin… díganme… les gustó… espero que sí… para mí la satisfacción de saber que lo hizo es lo que importa, aparte de la mía propia por saber que fui capaz de lograrlo… -.-U

Y espero, haber logrado mi cometido, que aparte de entretenerlos, en este capítulo fue sorprenderlos… Diré una cosa… para los que no me conozcan, deben de saber… **QUE CASI TODOS MIS FINC, SALVO EXCEPCIONES, ACABAN EN CAPÍTULOS PARES**, por eso les dije que estuviesen atentos a hoy jajaja…

Bueno, pasemos a los review:

**Setsuna 17** (aquí esta la sorpresa, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente finc, espero)

**PaauLaa :D** (jeje, tranquila que ahí no quedaba, pero ahora si, ya sin bromas ni nada, pues el 8 es número par, así que este es el final de la historia… y si, Kagome embarazada y aquí están los ocho pequeños cachorritos jeje… bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y también verte por mi otro finc, que ya está puesto)

Bien, ya no tengo nada más que decir… salvo que los espero en mi próximo finc, que se llama _**"El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"**_, y que está online ya… y que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
